misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Team Shaymin
Team Shaymin was one of the two teams at the halfway point of Total Pokemon the Musical/World Tour. It consisted of; Ursaring, the captain, Girafarig, Weavile, Ambipom, Castform, HItmontop, Mesprit, Unown, Bellossom, Steelix, Azumarill, Carnivine, Lapras, Dodrio, Wigglytuff, Sceptile, Machoke, Lopunny, Stantler, Vespiquen, Vaporeon, Rampardos, Illumise and Lickitung. 24. Azumarill, was eliminated in Episode 22 Speedy Azumarill, putting her in 24th place on her team 23. Unown, was eliminated in Episode 23 Alaskan Animosity, putting him in 23rd place on his team. 22. Illumise, was eliminated in Episode 24 Arceus and the Zap Plate, putting her in 22nd place on her team 21. Lickilicky, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1, putting her in 21st place on her team 20. Girafarig, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1, putting her in 20th place on her team 19. Carnivine, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, putting him in 19th place on his team 18. Mesprit, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, putting her in 18th place on her team 17. Sceptile, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, putting him in 17th place on his team 16. Castform, was eliminated in Episode 27 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3, putting her in 16th place on her team 15. Steelix, was eliminated in Episode 29 I Wanna Be a Starmie, putting him in 15th place on his team 14. Weavile, was eliminated in Episode 32 Terrifying Twister Tales, putting her in 14th place on her team 13. Machoke, was eliminated in Episode 33 Muscles Don't Make the Man, putting him in 13th place on his team 12. HItmontop, was eliminated in Episode 33 Muscles Don't Make the Man, putting him in 12th place on his team 11. Lapras, was eliminated in Episode 35 Krabby and Kingler Fight Back, putting her in 11th place on her team 10. Vaporeon, was eliminated in Episode 37 The Pros and Cons of Vegas, putting him in 10th place on his team 9. Lopunny, was eliminated in Episode 38 The Losers Fight Back, putting her in 9th place on her team 8. Stantler, was eliminated in Episode 39 There Be Regis in Those Mountains, putting him in 8th place on his team 7. Wigglytuff, was eliminated in Episode 41 One Tourist to Annoy Them All, putting her in 7th place on her team 6. Ambipom, was eliminated in Episode 42 Collect the Maple Syrup, Eh?, putting him in 6th place on his team 5. Ursaring, was eliminated in Episode 43 I'm Dreaming of a Rich Future, putting him in 5th place on his team 4. Bellossom, was eliminated in Episode 45 Atlantis Sinks Again, putting her in 4th place on her team 3. Rampardos, was eliminated in Episode 50 Training Your Dragon or at Least Trying, putting him in 3rd place on his team 2. Dodrio, was eliminated in Episode 51 Super Sonic Snowballs, putting him in 2nd place on his team 1. Vespiquen, was eliminated in Episode 53 Oh the Place We Went, I Hope You Remember, putting her in 1st place on her team